The Leaving Song
by short-macchiato
Summary: Cupid flies over France, trying to find someone for Enjolras to love, it's a difficult job but someone has to do it.


Some say love just happens, I say that's a lie. It's the same people who claim that Father Christmas does not exist. That is also a lie - Father Christmas is that jolly man who runs fundraisers at the at the Fairbanks Community Centre. You see, security systems and breaking and entering laws put a stop to his career - and he had experienced a few close calls with some bat wielding parents. Needless to say that with the cynicism of modern society, Nicholas Natale, or Father Christmas as he is more widely known, was forced to hang up his red suit and cheer up the lives of others in a more conventional sense.

But this is not a story about Father Christmas, or Nicholas as I prefer to call him. This is a story about me, Cupid, son of Venus and Mars. I'm sure you've read all about me, childlike bow and arrow wielding figure, ringing a bell? I thought so.

And I am sure you've read all about love, how it is natural and uncontrollable - a force of nature - that is a lie. Love is not a force of nature, rather, it is a curse from the Gods, from me.

That's right, the movies and the stories tell you that two people wander the earth, minding their own business until circumstances - completely out of the universe's control forces them to collide. As I said, that is not completely true, because if it was, then I would be out of a job.

That's right, it is my job to match people up - and it is far more difficult when you would think.

First of all, I must observe - that's right, I must observe every person walking on this earth (well that's a lie, there are three cupids, we divide duties between ourselves, I'm on American and European duties). And I keep records too, of each person, I observe them, keep notes in my files, stored away until I find another person, with similar interests and who seem to compliment each other.

It's a difficult job, people aren't as accepting as they once were and people are changing, and developing constantly and so quickly that sometimes I will hear of couples breaking up after 40 years together. Change is good, but change makes my job much harder.

And sometimes - I hate to admit this but sometimes I just take a punt. That's right, you heard me, sometimes I guess. Well you could say that I guess every time I pierce the skin on some unwitting human, but some guesses are more educated than others and some of these uneducated guesses, well, most of them don't work out. However, I find that humans are becoming more and more fickle, more like us Gods and I find myself guessing more and more each time I place a couple together, I did tell you this was a hard job! But with this couple, I was sure, I was so, so sure.

* * *

I started tracking him, observing him in his mid teens. It was hard not to when almost every girl whom I tracked from his area seemed to have their minds focused on him and only him. But he was not like them, no. I watched all the children from his small town develop, some of them I was able to match up in their mid teens, and most of them by their twenties but not him, so I enlisted the help of the Fortuna of my district. Such a fickle woman I tell you! No straight answers, none whatsoever! She - without even telling me, prompted him and a few of his friends to pack up and move to the city.

I was outraged! Sure, move him to the city, no problem but I had already assigned a partner for one of his friends, and they all just packed up and left, I didn't even have time to pierce him.

That's right, pierce him, just like the stories. You know that feeling when you set eyes upon that person, and you heart races and they feel magnetic, and all you can do is walk towards them? Yes? Well you have been hit by one of my arrows, you can thank me later… oh, it didn't work out… it must have been one of my brothers… I apologise on his behalf.

So he, Alexander Enjolras (Enjolras for short) and two of his friends moved into a small, overpriced apartment in Paris. However there were still issues. Michele Combeferre (Combeferre was his preferred name) was one of the boys who moved to Paris with Enjolras, that boy - Combeferre not Enjolras was blessed with one of the most beautiful personalities, calm, loving, warm and it really did not take long to find him someone - especially in a big city - really the pool of people to draw from is just so much larger and I was pleased because he settled down quickly and moved out of that dreadful apartment.

Courfeyrac was a bit more difficult, you see, I was just about to pierce him when he decided to move, and with a slightly more difficult personality than Combeferre, I was finding it difficult to find him, or Brienne (my preferred partner for him) significant others so once again I called on Fortuna who responded by bringing Brienne to the city. As I said, Fortuna is a fickle woman, but for some reason on that day she decided to work with me instead of in spite of me which I must say I appreciated.

Courfeyrac settled down even faster than Combeferre (I didn't even think that was possible), leaving Enjolras in this empty and somewhat larger feeling apartment, so he promptly downsized. You see, Enjolras was difficult because he was so static, so unchangeable that it was as if this man was born programmed, like a robot. It was his downfall, the man was too static, too stable that just when I thought I had found someone for him, someone stable, like him they would change. But Fortuna works in strange ways.

Combeferre enrols his son in an elementary school just outside of the city and it was while I was observing him, taking a trip down memory lane one may say that I first saw her. She was a small woman, who moved quickly, gracelessly and seemed to be nothing but sharp angles. She was the first grade teacher at this elementary school and looking over her file something in particular caught my eye.

_Fiery, strong personality_

_Idealist at heart_

_Broken family_

_Moved constantly as a child_

_Career in Education_

_Needs: fidelity and stability._

There it was, "fidelity and stability". After observing Enjolras for what was approaching ten years, it was obvious that he was stable, and even more obvious that he was loyal to those around him. Here she was, another woman who could work.

So I started observing her. She led a structured, ordered life but allowed her more creative side to emerge with the first graders. Her classroom was elaborately decorated for the children and every semester she would spend hours and hours working overtime to write unique and helpful reports for each of her students.

She seemed perfect, but I was taking things slowly, I didn't want to jump to conclusions, not just yet. So of course, Fortuna who was growing impatient meddled in the situation for me.

Combeferre started working overtime, as did his wife whilst the required office hours seemed to relax for Enjolras. So naturally, carpark duty falls to Enjolras, not that he, nor little Andre mind. After all, Enjolras's car was a bachelor's car and reminded Andre, and his fellow first graders of the Batmobile and Enjolras was his dad's cool friend - which Enjolras found strange for he had always be considered anything but cool.

On a Thursday he forgets to pick Andre up. Well it's not that he forgets - usually Combeferre picks Andre up but this Thursday he had been forced to work late but Enjolras, who had been working on what was fast becoming a highly successful project missed the text message - well he ignored it because he was busy until 3:30. And in his defense as soon as he realised the purpose of the message and how late he was, he finally used the power of his sports car to it's full potential. But not even that could prevent him from arriving over an hour late and the car park was empty.

Whist Enjolras was panicking (how was he going to explain to Combeferre that he lost his child) Fortuna and I were looking down on him, frantically searching the empty school.

"Excuse me Miss!" he runs into the only open classroom, cold cold sweat and out of breath "I've lost my child! Tiny, blonde boy, quiets, big green eyes-"

She nods standing up from her desk and walking over to him "Are you Andre's father? It is a pleasure, I am yet to meet him, though I have met Amelia several times, lovely woman your wife, brilliant for a laugh unlike so many of the parents here, I miss young parents, they are so much more carefree, their kids grow up different, it's hard -"

"You have Andre, here?"

"Yes of course, we always tell the children to come back to the classroom if they cannot see their parents car. I wouldn't have six year olds wandering the streets of Paris alone" she begins leading him through another area of the classroom.

"And I just love Andre, such a sweet boy you have there, such a well raised kid!"

"Oh he's not mine, I'm just a friend of the family, I pick him up from school, work hours are a bit more flexible."

"Enjolras!" Andre looks up from his workbook "Where have you been! I have football practice tonight!"

"Sorry Andre, we'll go there now, straight from school."

"But I'm hungry!"

"We'll stop by McDonalds"

"Yes!"

"Umm, Enjolras, that is your name correct?" the teacher directs attention back towards her "I cannot let you take Andre out of the classroom."

Enjolras cannot help but raise his eyebrows "Why not?"

"Combeferre and Amelia have not formally notified the school that Andre will be picked up by someone other than his parents."

"You have got to be kidding me, I pick him up almost everyday, he knows me" Enjolras gestures towards the child.

"I do not doubt that, genuinely, I can see that but I cannot legally let him go, I apologise."

"Miss, Andre, what's your teacher's name?"

"Miss Thenardier"

"Miss Thenardier-"

"Eponine"

"Fine, Eponine, Andre needs to be at football practise in thirty minutes, how do you suggest I get him there?"

"I need written consent from his parents, give me a written note and I'll let him go, but otherwise he's staying here."

I could not help but smile at Fortuna, I was not expecting her to come through for me, but she did and now I could sit back, relax and watch the events unfold.

"They aren't picking up their phones" he snaps, looking strange as he plonks himself down into a first grader sized chair.

"I'm sorry Enjolras but-"

"No, it's fine, I understand. I'll just have to wait, I told him to send an email, that should be suffice?"

"Yes, that will be fine. Do you want something to eat? We have some food in the fridge if Andre is hungry."

And after a while they begin talking because the small, permanently fidgeting woman sitting across from him struggles to stay quiet for even a moment. She speaks quickly with this unbridled enthusiasm that he falls in love with. She takes him for a tour around her elaborately decorated room. There is hardly a patch of wall or window that is not covered in the alphabet, numbers, or German words, it was incredible to see someone so enthusiastic, so passionate about their work.

He hadn't felt like that at his job in years.

They were talking so loudly and so quickly that they failed to hear the email from Amelia until Andre finally reminded them.

As Andre and Enjolras walked to the car, the boy looked up at Enjolras and smiled "Miss Thenardier's really pretty isn't she!"

Enjolras just smiled as the young boy skipped to keep up with him.

You see, Enjolras didn't realise it at the time - he was always a little slower than most to recognize the acts of the Gods around him. But for some reason, unbeknownst to him, he decided it would be best that he picked up Andre from his classroom like the other parents did. He also thought it would be best if he checked in with Miss Thenardier(he struggled to call her "just Eponine") to ensure that Andre was progressing as every first grader was - he was sure that Combeferre and Amelia would appreciate it.

She thought it would be best if he would just ask her out so she would stop arriving late to after school meetings.

So she told him.

And so he asked her.

* * *

It seems as if like summer the two of them bloom in a romance which even made me proud. They were explosive and passionate, fire and fire and as they burned it was magnificent. Bold and powerful they were two people who seemed completely unstopable together. A force of nature so dangerous, so incredible that it was impossible to look away.

They were two people who seemed to dive head first into everything they did, not bothering to think, to consider consequences, they lived for the now, they shone brightly and it was truely brilliant to witness.

Together, it seemed as if everything was possible and it seemed as if a lot of the time, no one else existed, just the two of them. And in silence the two would communicate providing the other with everything they needed but it did not need to be asked for, it was just understood. It was beautiful.

And I would routinely fly over Enjolras's apartment, which was now brightly decorated in soft colours - the opposite of the bachelor pad it once was. But neither Eponine nor Enjolras had changed much. They were still very much the same people, stable, stoic but together they worked and I found myself returning to them on a regular basis because it was nice to see something that seemed to be working.

Though the two would fight. And when they fought it was just as passionate, just as explosive as when they loved. They were uncontrollable forces and if they were Gods, the earth would shake under their wrath. He would bellow, hands tearing at his hair and gesturing wildly around him whilst she would scream, berating him, stamping her feet and threatening to move out. Mars would pass them frequently, but never staying for too long to cause problems, I would always worry when Mars would move in permanently - it generally spelt the end for every relationship I had fought, and worked so hard to put together. But Mars would just smile and laugh "I'm just passing through" and I would watch the couple cautiously until he left. He always did.

They marry in the summer and it is a sweltering day which was unfortunate because it was a garden wedding. She wore white which suprised me as I had never thought of her as a traditionalist and throughout the ceremony he would glance down at her with the look in his eyes that she was all he could see, and all he would ever see. There was a smouldering love, passion but most importantly there was dedication and loyalty. I had done it, I had matched that man, who at first seemed impossible and as the ceremony came to a close I could not help but shed a tear.

My work here was done.

But Mars's had only just begun.

* * *

Mars settled in during the winter of the second year of their marriage, it was a cold winter and the heating broke, it took Enjolras almost a month to get someone to fix it. You see, he had always fancied himself as a handyman but he was not.

It was only something small, I did not worry about it.

* * *

I revisited the pair in the spring to find Mars there again, he just smiled at me, all jaw and teeth claiming he was passing through.

I could almost feel the walls of their apartment shaking as they fought, he wants children, he wants to leave the city's apartment blocks for the suburbs, just like his friends have, he wants a family - a huge family. This does not suprise me, I always find those who were brought up without siblings are always the most eager for huge families and she was a primary school teacher, she must love children, what could the problem possibly be?

She doesn't want children, she never has and never will and I can't help but wonder how I missed such as important detail in her life.

All he does is yell, his voice increasing in volume every time as if the louder he is, the more convincing he is and she is crying, almost sobbing and I realise that I have never seen her cry before.

Just like Andre said almost four years ago, she is beautiful and eventually under the weight of his mood swings - from yelling at her to the silent treatment - she agrees to start trying for a baby. It was time for me to leave but I was still nervous, by the looks of it, Mars had no intention of going anywhere.

* * *

In the summer I can hear the two fighting from miles away, well, once again all I can hear is him yelling and I cannot help but fly straight over. I was sure these two were perfect for each other. Unsurprisingly Mars was still there, eyes wide as he watched the fight and for the first time it occurred to me that to him, these people's lives were nothing more that a game. I watched as he studied the situation from a cool and detached distance and how he manipulated people and their emotions and as I watched him I realised that he was manipulating me, and everything I worked for.

Sitting behind him, watching and smiling was Fortuna as if she had been on his side all along.

Eponine was crying again, she's sitting on the bed, arms wrapped around her knees and wondering how her life turned into this wreck. And he's yelling at her, his face is red and arms flailing at his side.

He's blaming her for not falling pregnant.

She must be doing something to prevent it - they were both young and healthy, why wasn't she pregnant yet. Rather than question a logical, medical issue that either of them could have, he blamed her.

I was disappointed, he was such a logical man, it was the last thing I expected from him.

So I stood next to Mars and Fortuna and shot arrows down at Enjolras, watching as each one pierced him after the seventh or eighth his eyes softened as did his tone and he sat down next to his sobbing wife who knows she married the wrong man. But he does not apologise. I doubt she would accept an apology even if it was offered.

I had to leave, duty was calling elsewhere, I was disappointed when I did not see Fortuna or Mars following behind me. Though I made special effort to return weekly - something I always did when I noticed couples going through what would be called a rough patch. I would pierce them in an attempt to encourage them to remember why they fell in love in the first place - sometimes it actually worked.

* * *

The divorce papers arrived on his desk in fall and take him by surprise (though I do not know why). He returns home that day to find her gone, her clothes and almost all of her belongings had disappeared - she was so good at leaving that if it weren't for his memories there would be no trace of her ever being present.

I have never seen him so panicked, so flustered. His face falls and all colour drains and I really cannot believe how he never saw it coming. She makes no effort to hide from him and he finds her at work, almost dragging her out of a classroom of third graders and begs her to stay. I shoot all my arrows at the both of them but it is all in vain she just looks at him, tears in her eyes before she pulls away and goes back to teaching her class.

A few months later he sends her a note attached to the signed divorce papers.

_I will never regret us, but I am so, so sorry if you do._

I am sorry too, I have been that wrong about two people before.

* * *

Belated Valentines Day post inspired by this post/75807155422/do-you-have-any-valentines-day-inspired-prompts

Comments and constructive criticism is always appreciated.


End file.
